


Strategy

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: There was really only so much cock-blocking Dean could take.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpacapanache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacapanache/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Alpacapanache! I hope you enjoy!

“Seriously, Sam, don’t you think it’d be better to stock up on your rabbit food _now_? What if it snows?”

“There’s no snow in the forecast, and I’m right in the middle of this chapter.”

Cas shrugged. Centuries, no millennia of being a celestial tactician, and he couldn’t figure out how to get rid of one stupid brother for an hour or two? Or three? Or possibly till tomorrow?

Time to pull out the big guns, then.

“Fine, Sammy. I just hope that book is so good that you’re completely sucked in.”

“I was until you started talking.” Sam scowled at him.

“I mean so good you can’t even hear me talking. Or yelling. Or, you know, making other noises.”

Sam paled and folded over the page he was on before slamming the book shut. He was out the door in seconds, shouting, “Don’t wait up” over his shoulder.

“I believe you may have traumatized Sam,” Cas said as Dean tried to go in for a kiss.

“Not as bad as I would’ve if he didn’t hurry up and leave,” Dean muttered. “Now, shut up and kiss me already.”

It turned out to be a very good thing Sam stayed out until morning.


End file.
